1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to a plate for supporting a light path refraction plate of an image processing device capable of improving the resolution of a color coupled device by successively projecting lights to a plurality of places on a pixel of the color coupled device, and an image processing device employing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a camera such as a still camera or a cam corder adopting a solid state color coupled device, the quality of the photographed image depends on the resolution of the solid state color coupled device. Accordingly, it is preferable to adopt a solid state color coupled device of high resolution in order to get a high quality image.
However, in order to improve the resolution of the solid state color coupled device, many more light receiving elements have to be integrated in a limited area thereof, so the technique for integration should be high. Furthermore, the higher the degree of integration, the smaller the light receiving area becomes, so a light receiving element of higher sensitivity should be used.
Therefore, it is very costly and difficult to design and manufacture a high resolution color coupled device, causing the camera in which it is installed to be expensive.
Various suggestions have been offered to solve the above-mentioned problem, and a few of them are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-172568 (Applicant: CANON), and Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-240185 (Applicant: TOSHIBA).
In order to vary the refractivity of an incident ray of light projected to the color coupled device, JP Publication No. 9-172568 employs four plate glasses of different refractivities and JP Publication No. 63-240185 employs two prisms displaced by four piezoelectric elements, respectively. Accordingly, the incident ray of light to the color coupled device is projected to a plurality of places of the pixel, improving the resolution of the color coupled device.
According to the JP Publication Nos. 9-172568 and 63-240185, however, since the plate glasses or the prisms are supported to be rotated in one direction, a plurality of plate glasses or prisms are required in order to vary the refractivity of the light. Accordingly, the volume thereof increases while the structure is complicated. As a result, the camera employing the same becomes voluminous, and the assembly process becomes difficult. Further, manipulation of the camera is also complicated.